pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tab./Archive 3
Not admin board worthy, so I'm just gonna bug you with Moloch's vote again. Have fun. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:39, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :It's better now, he's bumped up the score a bit. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:47, 8 June 2008 (EDT) I'm eating cherry tomatoes right now with my lunch. They have the little vine stubs still attached to them. It reminds me how much I like the smell of tomato vines. I think I might plant some tomatoes this weekend. Maybe beef tomatoes. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:12, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :Mmm, tomatoes. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:15, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::The label says they're from Holland. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:20, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::Dutch people love tomatoes <3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:21, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::And so they should, Ricky. And so they should. Also, upon further investigation, I should have seeded tomatoes for this year back in March. Ups. Maybe I can get some vines from somewhere nearby and just pretend I grew them from seeds. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:25, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:32, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::You can grow most cherry tomatoes inside. If I weren't the person who forgets to water plants, I'd have tomatoe plants in my room. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:37, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I have now finished my last one yet still I yearn for more. I desire a tomato and swiss cheese sandwich with a little bit of mayo on toasted white bread. Also, I like those nice big tomatoes about the size of two fists. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:40, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Italians handle tomatoes like a pro too :O With like Mozarella and stuff... mmm. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:41, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I have a huge craving for marinara sauce with breaded and fried mozarella. Ups I'm drooling. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:43, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Mozarella is such an awesome cheese <3<3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:46, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I sometimes wonder what a barn full of buffalo being milked smells like. Pretty bad I reckon. So musky you couldn't breathe without really good ventilation. Especially in Italy; gets pretty darn hot in Italy. I've heard it's not unusual for tourists to get second degree burns on the bottoms of their feet when they try and walk on the sand at the beach in summer. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:51, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I went to Italy once, in August. It was about 35 centigrade on avarage. It was a fucking hell if you weren't able to jump into either a swimming pool or the ocean. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:54, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Same here. Was even hotter, about 40 degrees. We Dutch shouldn't venture too far >__>; -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:45, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I also heard a rumor once that in southern Italy you aren't actually gay unless you're the cock warmer. Discuss. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:48, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Kinda makes sense, actually. Ever heard of Eros by Plato? It hints that the old Greek loved men (and boys), too. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:51, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Every important Greek person, like kings, etc. had their boy-bitch. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:52, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Not just a boy-''bitch'', but more like really LOVING that boy, like you'd love your wife. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:53, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::What do you mean, your wife is not your bitch? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:56, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Tiberius had his own palace off the coast of Italy in which he had a swimming pool. He supposedly kept nude children to swim in his pool. He called them "tad-poles". Sick, really.. --Eyekwah 10:45, 9 June 2008 (EDT) That settles it. I'm moving to Italy. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:56, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :I'd go through Greece first and fetch yourself a boy-bitch. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:56, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::I already have plenty. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:58, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::No Greek boy-bitch, though. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:59, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::And you know what they say about Greek boys.... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:00, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I've seen an exhibit on China once that included a portion of their sexual beliefs (including the explanation and origin of foot binding) and apparently you could do pretty much whatever you wanted so long as you didn't orgasm. Ejaculation was thought to be a way of trading off a piece of your lifetime to someone. Outside of perpetuating the species, it was incredibly taboo. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:00, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::obaby -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:01, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::That's not what the Japs think coughbukkakelolcough ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:02, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I don't want to search that up, do I? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 10:03, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Don't worry, Tabblekinsmuffinears, today it's taboo if you don't ejaculate. At least once every 5 minutes. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:04, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::It'd suck having to ejaculate every 5 minutes...like..everywhere. What a mess that'd make. Not to mention dehydration. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:06, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Also just consider the effort, and the cost on washing/kleenex... Dehydration is the least of your worries tbh. EXteel 10:09, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::You two are such sissies. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:12, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:15, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::^, Who doesn't want to die of ejaculation though? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:22, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Hmm, sounds quite good provided you die from having sex rather than being lonely. EXteel 10:23, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Dying during an orgasm is the best way to go. Wether it's with someone else or alone. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:25, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::It's a better orgasm with someone else though. EXteel 10:27, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Would be that person's worst day though...having someone die on top of you doesn't really sound like something fun. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:28, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::sounds hot. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 10:29, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Not if they both died. EXteel 10:30, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::I'd rather die surrounded by a whole pile of fireworks that explode at the same time. That would be pretty awesome. Colorful sparks everywhere and deaf people for a mile around. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:30, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Not a bad way to go, but I'd rather skydive from the outer edges of the earth's atmosphere and play target practice with rockets/missiles. EXteel 10:32, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::Panic's a suicide bomber? D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:34, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::Not suicide. Just a really awesome accident. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:36, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::just like driving your car off of a cliff, making it explode, for no apparent reason. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:38, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Or play target practice with rockets and missiles in order to land in the middle of the pentagon and let off the small nuclear bomb attached to you. Even more awesome way to go, wanna be a terrorist ftw. EXteel 10:39, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::lolDrStrangelove - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:44, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::You guys are too easily swayed. Someone says how cool it is to die as a suicide bomber and everyone wants to die that way. Get real. Everybody knows dying of ejaculation is the best way to go. --Eyekwah 03:47, 10 June 2008 (EDT) I have a shiny Crobat. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:11, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :I have a shiny Peni-- Ditto. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:23, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::Not to mention my shiny Crobat beats everything Toxic trapping is so awesome. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:24, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::I have a non-shiny, level 1 Piplup with the Brave nature. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:32, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Aw crap, you win. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:33, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Ode to Euro :Three, two, one, spike :'Cause it's easy to see :You are a Euro! :Yo-ho-fiddle-dee-dee! :Being a Euro is alright with me! :Three, two, one, spike :'Cause it's easy to see :You are a Euro! :We got us a spike :That ducks below your spirit bond :And your Prot Spirit too! :It's really really gay. :We'll ball ourselves up :and use unstrippable blocking buffs :to farm NPCs at VoD :and then we'll say "Hurray!" - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:50, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :^. Mine was better though. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:55, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::I'll link you to the spoof that I spoofed for that in about an hour. Coincidentally, you'll like it. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 12:00, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::As promised. Watch your speakers; the audio they used is pretty loud. http://www.mediafire.com/?gsnim1y1ytz - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:38, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::You dont like euro players? --'Tiger' grrr!! 13:41, 9 June 2008 (EDT)" :::::There is a difference between euro and euro. Brandnew. 14:14, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::People running defensive builds such as euro's do tends to make people dislike them. Nobody likes defense....except euro's ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 03:49, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Japs have a fondness for defence as long as the build contains a sin or two. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 03:56, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yeah, but...Japs... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 03:59, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::The most defensive build I've ever seen was that weirdass Korean one where you just ball around the GL until VoD. - 04:00, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::But that one's crazy enough to be cool :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 04:04, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Koreans>the rest. If you meet them just do /resign, they run so random builds they'll always win. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:27, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Tab, if this whole GvG thing doesn't work, we'll just be Korean, keke? - 04:36, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I'll just become even stronger pve than I already am tbh. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:36, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I think I might try and practice shadowstep flagging. There is a bundle at Isle of Nameless right? Or did they fix that bug :< - 04:45, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:45, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Refer to this. - 04:47, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::It was on my userpage for a while. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:33, 10 June 2008 (EDT) TB Tonight? For to design a new Sineptitude build which will raep faec vs dervsmite? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:38, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :lol euro-- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:43, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Ok, let's run balanced instead and be rolled in 3 minutes? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:45, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::^. Or just run balanced and beat them. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:49, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Balanced hasn't been holding up well against dervsmite in Top GvG obs. :( - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:03, 10 June 2008 (EDT) I just realized I only make builds when I'm really tired. I should stop that. --71.229 08:03, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :How does that counter dervsmite ;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:03, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Two rips and that anti signet hex thing... I guess. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:04, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Fuck if I know. --71.229 08:07, 10 June 2008 (EDT) moo I just went in seach of food, only to find that all I had left was a pack of fryable poppadoms (or however you spell it). Given the choice between dining on these for lunch, or going for a walk to buy food, I chose the former. Not a satisfying lunch. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:43, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :I always keep cake at home. Cake improves every meal. - 07:53, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::It just occurs to me I don't know what to do with used oil. Down the sink, c/d -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:54, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::Nope. Wait for it to cool, scrape it into rubbish. It clogs your drain and kills wild animals if you poor it down the sink or something. I think a polar bear might die for each 100 mls, if you don't care, pour it down quickly while no one is looking. - 07:56, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Meh. iWait for a bit then. Misery is a strong chef. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:57, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Sell it. Lord of all tyria 07:58, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::But not a strong speller :< AND DON'T GIVE IN TO THE FAT AND OIL BARONS! - 07:59, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:59, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Check Pisces: http://www.theonion.com/content/horoscope/jun-10-2008 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:31, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:33, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::ayup. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:35, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:46, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Also, I might try and get SS in about an hour and a half. Wanna help? I might try and get Morghan first. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:54, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:01, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Suggestions I was fiddling around with a Migraine mesmer in RA last night and wondered what you'd suggest here: the curses sub-spec was purely for a cover hex and for some anti-melee so feel free to offer replacements. I ran CoF and some enchantment stripping skill just to fill the space. And because CoFing stuff is funny to me. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:46, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :Distortion. I'd run Distortion on a Shock Axe if I could. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:47, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::That might not be too bad, actually. I never had to come off my shield set when running that bar; the energy is so easy to manage with only two skills that cost 10e. You think it's ok to stay with Curses, though? Enfeeble's still pretty good even in lower specs imo. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:56, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::40/40 sets tbh. You don't take them because they have more energy. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:06, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I meant I never had to swap from shield to high. And half the time I just dropped into 40/40 for Migraine because everything else has like a 1/4s cast time and a <10s recharge. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:20, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::moo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:21, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::meh. So apart from distortion, any idea for the last slot? Probably need something like drain enchantment, huh? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:24, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Inspired. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:26, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Humor me. Why inspired over drain in RA? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:32, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Because it's more fun. You can be a euro mesmer AND monk at the same time! -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:33, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I'd prefer the energy and health :(. Although 0 spec Patient Spirit or Guardian sounds fun. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:35, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::You still get the energy, and the health's pretty meaningless. I'd rather have the faster cast. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:37, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::You should mostly be stripping Veils PIANC. - 06:40, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::But not net energy frowny face. And Veil removal is srs bsns. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:48, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Hexgay vs Hexgay, one time it's bad to preveil, if they preveil and you don't, you get two copies of hex removal and they only get one and you roll them. - 06:50, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::I may suggest enfeebling blood on that bar for more weakness, everything else looks fine, migrane does work very well against caster, especially those in random arenas, nice attempt. --'Tiger' grrr!! 06:53, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::I'll try feeb blood when I run the bar with Distortion. That seems sensible. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:58, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Frustration is hawt pressure with migraine. Pspike for 100 damage ownzzz. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 07:01, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Can I drop Pbond and use Frust as the cover then? Bear with me and my interrupt mesmer badness here plx. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:05, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::One thing I like about Pbond as a cover is that you can tell when it gets removed by watching for heal numbers of the right amount so if they have off-monk hex removal you can tell if it becomes uncovered. That being said, Migraine/Frustration is sex. Also, I think casting speed caps at +150% according to the official wiki, doesn't that mean that they actually stack or am I being bad? - 07:56, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Frustration and Migraine both hit the cap. Frust makes then take 50% longer, Migrain makes them take 100% longer, both make them take 100% longer. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:57, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Is gww:Stack just wrong? It says +150% activation time is the max, rather than +50% which is what Frustration adds. I've never actually tested it, but I don't really care because they synergise well in other ways. - 08:12, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::That should be 150%, not +150%. Migraine = 200%. --71.229 08:15, 11 June 2008 (EDT) So... That's a yes, huh? I should try this? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:31, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :Enfeeble>Enfeebling blood. No sac, faster cast, longer duration, no need for AoE in RA. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:33, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::yeh ok. Need to think up a CoF build now, though. Was nice to blast stuff like Res Signets and Apply Poison and randomly fuck up whatever the other people were doing at the same time. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:40, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::Psychic Distraction + CoF, or run a ranger. - 08:43, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Looks fine. --'Tiger' grrr!! 12:41, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Tab has to archive more these days Is it because he is a build master, or because Panic and I don't have enough to do at work? - 07:54, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :I enjoy trolling his talk with random spam, so it's a combination of spam, trolling, and dedication. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:54, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::moo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:55, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Hai Look at my page, how epic is it? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:25, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :moo <3 -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:26, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::I like the screen shot because I'm in it and that was epic tbh. - 08:34, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::'twas quite epic 5 warrs against a euro build, and a flag runner without an elite too. They should've rolled us :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:37, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Out of curiousity, what was the rating of that guild you beat? Lord of all tyria 08:39, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Pretty terrible. 1020ish. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:39, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Bad. Picnic has a pretty low rating. Both teams actually made it to VoD, they wiped all our NPCs, we wiped them, gg. - 08:40, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Look at the screen. We still have a big ball of NPCs. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:40, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ups. Yeah, I just noticed that. I seem to remember someone screaming on vent ALL OUR NPCS ARE GONE! GO GO! But they were all dead by that point anyway. Maybe they meant our first wave of archers was dead or something. - 08:41, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I don't remember that tbh. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:43, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I sometimes make up memories because my normal memories aren't good enough for me. - 09:04, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::GvGing with Tab isn't good enough? Sadface Misery, sadface. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:29, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Did someone say GvG with Tab?! sproing! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:30, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I live in hope of GvGing with you every day Tab, so far it's just been that one(maybe two, were you at IWAY?) magical moment(s). Shit, my memory is really really bad isn't it. - 09:35, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Then come guest for SoD (read: rage MKOD) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:36, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I rage moment Tab says rage tbh. Last I heard we had like 4 people willing to be Tab's little GvG bitches. - 09:39, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Well... We've got like Tab, Frv, Godly, Ricky, and Me. I propose you join and we do some practice skirmishes tonight. 4v4 with 1 bitch hero each. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:41, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::YOU ARE NOT TABAWESOME. - 09:42, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::yeh. you, too. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:44, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Oh yeah, forgot you can talk for me, kind of makes it stupid for me to say anything you don't want to hear. - 09:46, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::In any case, you don't need to rage to do 4v4 tonight; I'll give you privs if Tab hasn't by the time I get home. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:48, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::^ - 09:53, 11 June 2008 (EDT) 3+h v 3+h tonight? Might be good practice to do little 4v4 balanced scrims with a hero in the missing slot. We can rotate the roles about etc. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:24, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :moo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:25, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :: - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:27, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:28, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:29, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Do you reckon Panic/Misery/Frvwfr vs. Tab/Godliest/Ricky would be fair-ish? If not we could just go Tab/Misery/Panic vs. Godliest/Ricky/Frvwfr. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:36, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Fuck that. Godliest would gank himself in the acid traps. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:39, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ok. We'll take godbox and you can have Frv then. Running Tab + Misery or Panic would just throw the balance right off. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:41, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::This is gw remember. Balance is non-existant. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:43, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Problem with your suggestion of Tab/Panic/Misery is that Tab likes owning me. - 10:53, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You can always run off into the acid when he tells you to. And do a little dance while you're dying. That may amuse him. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:54, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:03, 11 June 2008 (EDT) lol... Google "gankagon". - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:35, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :obaby. Did I tell you about the time I made a para build that could aggro 4 archers, 2 knights, the bodyguard and the lord all at once and solo the lot? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:36, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :: ::? --71.229 04:43, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::No you didn't. That is hawt. Show me some funny 1v1 builds tonight and if people are on we'll do that 4v4 I've been dying to do. We can do it BYOB, too, I guess. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:45, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::Was it an Amity Gankagon? - 04:49, 13 June 2008 (EDT) -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:52, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::(EC)Yeah. That's it. I, for some reason, out of nowhere, thought "wtf is a gankagon...?" and googled it. And in all teh interbutts Google sends me to only 1 result: www.PvXwiki.com/Skakid9090/Archive. <3. So what was an Amity Gankagon build? Like Amity/GFTE/AoWeary/AR/vicious? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:53, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::And I just wanted to say, hawt -> (diff) (hist) . . User talk:Choytw/GoL‎; 10:11 . . (+14,692) . . Misery (Talk | contribs) (Misery's Epic Wall of Text) - 05:13, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:14, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Excellent arguement, but tbh all you'll get back is an equally long-winded but very disjointed response in which every response to your arguments either twists what you've said or ends up being the equivalent of "I meant to do that!". - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:41, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Also, I've said it before and I'll say it again, that bar with CoP is pretty terrible. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:46, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::And I'll say it again, it beats Daze and Migraine which are omfg common in RA. You cannot count on anyone else to give you support there. By the time I come under pressure I should have one enchantment up anyway (likely Guardian), so Patient Spirit->CoP removes two hexes, two conditions and gives a big spike heal and crisis is over. I might lose a second or two of Guardian, ohnoes. Panic, if he is an ass about it, I'll ignore him, if he seems like he is trying to understand, I'll reply, I'm mostly expecting a massive wall of text followed by me ignoring him. - 06:30, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Oh. Ok then. I'll take the long shot bet in that case and say he'll post a fucking awesome picture with something to the effect of "You are a retard." on it. Also, what was the Amity Gankagon build? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:34, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::My point isn't that it doesn't work, it's that Mending Touch and Veil do the job better. Not seeing how removing one condition with a pre-req spell cast is better than Covering Mtouch with a stance and getting a 150 heal from it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:58, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Not to mention that Draw+Touch is far better than Dismissing stuff in 4v4. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:01, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Gud WoH bar for RA: Shield Bash/SoA/Sig of Rejuv. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:00, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :CoP is more for hexgay than daze, but it does beat daze. Being a skill with 1/4 second cast it gets around a lot of caster hate. I say fuck you to being a drawbot in RA because everyone else sucks so removing blind isn't worth it. Just wait for the other team to degen out due to the Life Transfer spammer. - 07:03, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::Veil and Patient(/Sig of Rejuv) should be more than enough anti Migraine. There's no reason at all to gimp your bar by bringing CoP. It just isn't worth it on a bar like that. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:13, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::I don't really have anything better to stick in there atm. I don't really like Stance + Shield Bash because it feels dangerously euro, but I might start running it. I never understand your comments about how one skill "gimps" a bar. Veil is pretty useless against Migraine actually because everyone strips preveils first unless they are horribad. I would say that I don't like Signet of Rejuvenation because it feels like a wasted skill but lol at using that argument when we are talking about CoP which I use in maybe 1 in 5 matches. That's why I have stopped taking Spirit Bond, that was a 1 in 20 matches thing. - 07:16, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::It gimps your bar because it's wasting skill slots that are needed for other stuff. You cover veils when you think they're going to be stripped first. RoF's better at that, but Patient works reasonably well. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:19, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Although tbh, ZB is better than WoH in RA. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:20, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::You know I never even saw Power Block in RA until you told me to run a ZB bar. And then I spent lots of time doing nothing. If I run WoH I always get hit with Migraine; but the second you run ZB everyone brings Block. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:26, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Cancel cast. It's easy to outwit most RA mesmers. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:27, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I only mildly trust Tab's RA advice because he always brings his sock puppet with him to keep all the baddies at bay and blow shit up. - 07:30, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Meh, TA bars are good enough for RA imo. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:31, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Tabbypoo needs to go buy food now. I expect to see more shitter debates upon my return. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:32, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :Oh I don't run anything like that in TA. No CoP, MTouch with Draw. Probably dual stance. You get away with TA bars in RA because you SYNC. - 07:33, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::I hardly ever sync anymore tbh. Standard solo bar: ::And now I really must get food. Good day. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:37, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Mend + Mending vs. Dismiss vs. Draw + Mending, shitter debate gogogo. --71.229 07:40, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :Actually I just make my necro take Foul Feast and then he can deal with that shit. - 07:42, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::RA. Also, playing FF bitch makes me sad. All the :( of failing at monking without any of the ability to stop it. --71.229 07:46, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::In RA I'm going to take my let the noobs be blind standpoint. Izzy is nerfing all blindbots anyway, only D/Ps remain untouched so far. - 07:49, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I forgot about those. I'm gonna go make people rage for a few minutes before I go to bed. --71.229 07:56, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Izzy hates meta D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:59, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Don't worry. My powerful Me/E bsurge will save the day. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:10, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::(EC!) IZZY IS BAD. When I finally is close to get Dslash for my awesome sauce stupidly named warrior he nerfes it! Fucking izzy. Half my Boxways are outdated. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:12, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Dslash is still gud tbh. This just means you can't play euro pressure anymore. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:13, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Dslash was untouched, lolimspammingDslashwithFGJ was hit. - 08:14, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::YE! And Dslash is so awesome in PvE as lolimspammingDslashwithFGJ not some waitwhilegainingadrenalineDslashbecauseoflameFGJnerf! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:18, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::When it's up it's a 5 adrenaline skill. QQ moar imo. The pressure is still fine and you can throw deep wounds around like a nutter which is better than Dslash, Dslash, Dslash anyway. What I want to see is some epic Hundred Blades builds, gogo! - 08:25, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:01, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::they didn't boost it? ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:06, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Oh, they didn't in the end. Skakid's userpage was only eerily accurate, not scarily accurate. - 09:15, 13 June 2008 (EDT) retard are you really 100% retarded with Hydra's test? :P [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:35, 13 June 2008 (EDT)<--0% :yes. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:38, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::HA.. ha.. ha.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA :D No Comment :D [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:50, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:51, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::: ;) [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:52, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm 9 out of 6 retarted. I'm a special little boy. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:53, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:53, 13 June 2008 (EDT) PvX guild a ma bob If your gonna make one, could I join, used to play a lot of GvG but not in a long time, would like to get back into it, my guild never gvg's (and when they do they are v.bad) so yea, what's ur IGN and I will add you /FrosTalk\ 17:03, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :ur slow ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:02, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :: :< /FrosTalk\ 13:02, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::moo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:04, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::::His ign is He Who Bakes Nggr Cakes [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:21, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::::That's a fucking epic name tbh /FrosTalk\ 13:22, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I wish I could use that :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:23, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Should call the guild We Bake A Big Nggr Cake [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:22, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Pika Pikaaaaa Chu -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:23, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::can i has gild invite to ur geeveegee gild aftur i get gud videocard/powursupply/headet then i gud geeveegee i can also baek big nggggr caekz prz i rly ned. 204.108.80.10 14:03, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Why certainly anonymous user who didn't leave an IGN! Tab is awesome enough to know who you are, your invite will arrive shortly. - 14:56, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::i would actually be interested in joining that, with the caveat that my computer is a piece of shit.--Reason.decrystallized 16:34, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Just an fyi. I need your IGNs if you want inviting. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:37, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Nightblade Edge.--Reason.decrystallized 03:51, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::Assassin Suplex /FrosTalk\ 10:11, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::' I NEED INVITES' Im Super Srs BzNz, top 10 exp for GvG, IGN = Kill The Nggrz卍 Kill The Neggerz 卍 Zeecron 卍 11:43, 19 June 2008 (EDT) What would it take For the orderup? I got you the KFC story again. :/ —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 10:00, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :I said I'll do it. Just give me a while. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:10, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, I wasn't aware what the moos meant. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 10:23, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::I said it yesterday ;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:23, 18 June 2008 (EDT) Peter Equals Ftw c [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 13:08, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :^. Download MSN at work tbh. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo Bad News It appears that the SoD guild hall has been tainted by some unknown force Guild Lord, Xunlai Agent, and Rune Trader appear to be azn, while Tolkano Tournament and Priest of Balthazar Rewards appear to be nigs (at the very least, half-nigs). It appears this situation can only be remedied through an appeal to Regina. — Skakid 13:19, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :shit. the most powerful guild in gw has been infiltrated. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo ::Are you implying that rival guilds would be less likely to beat up our Guild Lord if it was white? Also, in 30 minutes I'll be playing Diamond on the bus. I will choose a Piplup and name it Tab. Some day it will be strong and it will beat the real Tab. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:24, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::Holy fuck you just made me want a DS. - 11:26, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::obaby, you got it? You have wifi at home? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo :::::I have wifi at home :< - 11:28, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Yes. And I do. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:28, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::obaby. We shall do battle once you have some hawt mcpokemon. And get a DS nub mcmisery. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:30, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::No response from Nintendo about my language issues yet :< I could get a DS this weekend, but no idea how long getting mah pokemons would take. - 11:31, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::My "friend" is Pokefag. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:33, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Amazon usually deliver to me in about 2-3 days ;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:38, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Yes, but if I'm not home at the time, PWNT. - 11:43, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Take the day off work for pokemon. It's worth it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:45, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::But which day? Every day until it arrives? - 11:46, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::^. You're only going to troll pvx and fuck about with chemicals all day anyway. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:47, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Ups. - 14:23, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:24, 19 June 2008 (EDT) More bad news. I'm going to train my newly caught Doombringer to eat your face. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:04, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :That, is the scariest shit I have ever seen. - 05:16, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::I am actually thoroughly pissed off that it doesn't evolve into some kind of rabid monster squirrel covered in crackling lightning. Also, I spent 30 minutes catching an Abra only to find out I could just easily catch a Machop in the next area over and trade that for an Abra that would level up like twice as fast. On the plus side, though, the wild one levels up like mad anyway and it won't ignore me if I don't run around collecting badges. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:19, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::obaby. btw, tell me if you want trading some shit you cant get yet. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:48, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I can't remember if it's better to trade Kadabra immediately or to let it level a little bit first. I also have an Onix that would need trading if you happen to have a steel cloak or whatever it is. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:53, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Hit up google to find out about kadabra, evolve it as soon as it's learned the last level up move you want. I probably have a steel thingy for you somewhere too ;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:55, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Done. apparently it doesnt matter with Kadabra because Alakazam learns the same moves at the same time. So far I'm using: Tab (Prinplup), Kadabra, Onix, Staravia, and Doombringr (Pachirisu). Piplup is funny. Piplup learned bubble! Piplup one-hit-KO'd everyone in the first Gym! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:03, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ...........................................You evolved Piplup. What the fuck is wrong with you. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:06, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :Tab. I evolved Tab. And it was kind of an accident. I forgot to poke B when it was evolving. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:07, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::Also, Doomy is my favorite. Doomy 'lectrocutes Tab. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:08, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::I can't believe you evolved a piplup Tab. That makes you worse than a euro. Fucking cuntface niggerbitch. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:09, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::He evolved himself. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:13, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::You failed to intervene. Mere words cannot express my disappointment in you pianc. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:14, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Do not worry. When I find me an everstone I am going to trade my Tab abomination for another Piplup. Then Tab will be reborn. And then you shall face the horror of my god-like penguin and his dancing squirrely friend. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:16, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Good. tbh, you better be playing pokemon at work as we speak. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:18, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Played at lunch. Also, in hindsight, it's better it evolved. I'd feel bad about abusing a piplup as bad as I abuse Tab. He's my evo bitch. Come back, weak, crappy pokemon! Go, Tab! Take a free punch in the face! Good boy. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:20, 20 June 2008 (EDT) You are a heartless monster. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:21, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :It's ok. He metal claws the face off his fair share of stuff. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:24, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::... -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:26, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::What? I like the animation. I wish I could teach it to Doomy. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:34, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::moo. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:35, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::tbh, if you want to see sexiness, once you get the national pokedex, get a salamence with draco meteor. hawt animation, it makes stuff go BOOM -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:36, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::imma check what I can actually teach this squirrel... - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:37, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::^. Pachirisu or however it's spelt is hawt but baed :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:37, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Oh well. Discharge looks fun and Grass Knot. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:54, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::And Tab should comment more on my lame ranger on my talk page tbh :< - 09:57, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:58, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Dear tab Which is moar hawt? Pokemon pearl, or diamon? I have pearl atm, think i might have to go seel it at gamestop and get diamond, cuz it's moar hawt.--Goldenstar 08:59, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :i have pearl. They're the same tbh. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:05, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::kkkkkk. I don't think I ever actually beat the pokemon league either, pretty weaksauce huh. O.o--Goldenstar 09:17, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:18, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::ups? O.o--Goldenstar 09:19, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::ups. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:21, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::dub yoo tee eff is ups? O.o--Goldenstar 09:24, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::ups ups ups ups ups ups 09:26, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::orly?--Goldenstar 09:27, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::rly -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:28, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Get pokeman platinum. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 10:46, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :moo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:51, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::Pokemon blue is best. Or yellow. Brandnew. 11:01, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::I personally prefer G/S/C ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:03, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I had silver aswell; it was meh imo. After that i statred playing on visual boy advance because I'm poor. Brandnew. 11:05, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::How can you ever call a pokemon game "meh"? Go fucking die or something. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:06, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::It was 'meh' in a way that blue was better. Brandnew. 11:07, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well, I guess it's a matter of personal preference. R/B were the originals, which adds a lot, of course, but G/S/C was less h4x0rz and had more gameplay. R/S/E took it too far, imo, I mean, who the hell needs his own secret base? :/ ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:09, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yellow was stupid because you got Pikachu at the start and I seem to recall him rolling everything and me raging after an hour. - 11:09, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Solution: Don't use pikachu. Brandnew. 11:10, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Like the "solution" of not using Ursan? DON'T GIVE ME THE OPPORTUNITY TO DO BROKEN THINGS. Or I will. - 11:11, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Raichu owns. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:11, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Muhahahahahaaaa rollway with mew is best. Brandnew. 11:13, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::That's just gay. Mainly because the only legitimate way to get him is from a pokemon event. Best pokemon in R/B was Exeggutor, imo. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:14, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Actually, lickytung was better, lickytung or scyther. Brandnew. 11:17, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Are any of those a three-headed palm-tree? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:19, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Frankly no. But is exeggutor a bug with a really high voice? Brandnew. 11:21, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Scyther's a flaming faggot. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:22, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Goldduck? Brandnew. 11:23, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::And exxegutor is a fucking turcoat. Brandnew. 11:25, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Exeggutor's Sp. Atk. > You and Golduck is cool. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:27, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::I fail at pokémon names.. And my way of winning pokemans with my neighbours and other people from my block was by having 6 lvl 256 gangars. How mean is that? Brandnew. 11:30, 20 June 2008 (EDT) First -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:34, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :Officaly first. ~ ĐONT TALK 16:27, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::I officially fail at grammer. ~ ĐONT TALK 16:27, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::LAST /FrosTalk\ 16:37, 20 June 2008 (EDT) First. Brandnew. 16:26 20, June Never (EDT) Attn :I Wanna Be The Very Best :Like No One Ever Was :To Catch Them Is My Real Test :To Train Them Is My Cause :I Will Travel Across The Land :Searching Far And Wide :Each Pokemon To Understand :The Power Thats Inside :P O K E Mon — Skakid 16:40, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :c mcpo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:40, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::Gotta Catch Em All. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 16:51, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::Make an alliance like that.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 12:37, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I'd join that. Brandnew. 12:39, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Gotta Catch Em All pkmn would be better. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:42, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::That's not how the song goes, so no. — Skakid 12:51, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Still, it's so much more awesome for a general Guild name. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:07, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::P O K E Mon owns ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:13, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::That's how you get Pikachu onto a bus. ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 17:14{GMT}21-06-MMVIII pokemons wanna battle?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 12:42, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :I will in a few days. Restarted my game on wed, so I have shit pokes atm. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:47, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::NEEDS MORE EXEGGUTOR! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:11, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::okie----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:09, 21 June 2008 (EDT) last [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:10, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :NO U /FrosTalk\ Tab add Assassin Suplex to the guild a ma bob pl0x :< ::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:24, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::come on GW tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:30, 22 June 2008 (EDT) gvg imo — Skakid 13:34, 22 June 2008 (EDT) : ;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:39, 22 June 2008 (EDT) tbh <3 /FrosTalk\ 15:55, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :roar -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:55, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::Do you hate that build or something? Dragnmn talk 17:13, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::Try reading through the removed votes. It just had an incredible amount of terrible votes. I left plenty of Great votes that had good reasoning. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:25, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Tab, meet any build that's Great and rather popular. You'll have about 20 votes of "lololololpwn" or so. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:27, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Yep. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:28, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Tab, you have no life... :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:33, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Igor, you have next to no IQ. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:34, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::lol —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:35, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I do have a lot of IQ. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:37, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I got a lot of QI... I be smaert. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:40, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I got a lot of QQ...I win. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:46, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Neither of you are funny. ups. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:41, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Guess who... Walked into wayward cave, walked down the stairs, took three steps, and met a female Gible? Which was caught in a great ball after only a super fang attack. I was amused. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:21, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :You did? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:40, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::ayup. Also, Pachirisu and Empeleon make Dialga zzzeasy. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:44, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::Coincidentally, I named Dialga "Your mom" and it amuses me greatly to see "Your mom is exerting it's pressure. What will Your mom do?" - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:46, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::POOP ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:52, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::It wasn't very effective... - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:53, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Wild Grimer appeared :o ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:54, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::In any case... Not looking forward to EV training shit. Does that storage trick thing still work? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:56, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Noepz ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:57, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::poopz. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:06, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Fuck EV training, play with heart! I still don't have any pokemons and I haven't got WiFi at work to operate yet. Curse you security settings! Maybe I should just get one of them USB dongle things. - 07:07, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::heh. Problem is that if you level up something really fast with an Exp Share, then their stats suck serious balls. Also, I had the same problem at home; the DS won't support passworded networks. Had to turn the password off on mine to get it to work. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:13, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Exp Share adds EV ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:18, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::But not a whole lot when you kill a trainer's level 45+ whatever and your level 1 Gible is suddenly like level 10. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:22, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Yeah, I will just turn off my passwords temporarily whenever I want to WiFi DS, flatmate can deal with it, he probably won't even know what is going on, lawl. - 07:23, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Lvl it to 100 and give it vitamins. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:27, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Don't you miss out a whole lot of points that way? Also, there's this new guy in the cafeteria who talks and sounds just like Andy Kaufman's "foreign guy". I almost shot coffee out of my nose when we paid for lunch and he said "Enyoy you lunch. T'ank you vewy much." :::::::::::::::::You guys remind me so much of my high school CIS class, it's quite awesome to see we aren't the only people who still like Pokemon games :D. Funny as hell, we had a tornado drill and 2 classes came into our room and 9 of the 12 kids (Juniors in high school makes this all the better) have Pokemon Blue on the computer screen. I expected to be ridiculed, but about 4 people later that day asked how to get that game on their computer.--Blackened 07:40, 24 June 2008 (EDT) EV points are capped at a certain point (I think it's 255 all together) you can get them by leveling or other ways, such as vitamins. At least that's how it works in (r/s/)e ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:53, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :It's capped at 501 with 255 cap for 1 stat. There you go. Just lvl it. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:56, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::huhwut? But if I level it to 100 and then buff it's EVs then it won't level and get the stats? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:00, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::I think so, yea. I never actually tried it, but. Otherwise, just Exp Share it and give vitamins when it's not 100 yet. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:04, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah was planning on it. Killing like a million low level things with an EXP share on it to share the EVs and reduce leveling and then taking it out somewhere to level it. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:09, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Macho Brace owns too ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:10, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Anymore Pokemon talk and I might just shoot myself. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:15, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Piplup owns ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:17, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I wish I had a Piplup... - 08:18, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Please do shoot yourself, btw. Seeing as it's not your talk page, the edits are minor, and the conversation has nothing to do with you it's your own fault for reading it. And if you read enough of it to make yourself distressed then by shooting yourself you'd only be cleaning the dead leaves out of the gene pool. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:21, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::It's Tab's talk and Tab = Strong PvEPokemons. - 08:26, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Piplupian Rhapsody ownzzz. Also Pianc - EV training is really quick, just stick an exp share on a newly hatched nig with pokerus (doubles EV gain, I've got some that can transfer it to yours if you want) and kill the right shit. If you choose the right stuff to kill, it's good exp and gets done pretty quick. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:15, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :That would be awesome, actually. Need Pokerus and if you could let me borrow a macho brace that would be <2. I can't find a short answer on how they actually fucking work though. Like if I get 252/252/6 on a level 1 somehow and then level is, does it just get like two huge stat boosts once and that's the only stat boosts it ever gets? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:29, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::4 EVs = 1 extra point in a stat in the time it takes to hit level 100. If you EV 252 in a stat at level 1, you won't notice much, but if you get 252 in something at level 99, when it hits 100 you'll get like +60. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:34, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::Right, so assume I drain all the EVs off a level 99 with berries and then train it all back up to the 252/252/6 split and level it up. It'll get like a +63/+63/+1 bonus? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:36, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:44, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Ok then. I won't bother restaring any of these then. Something you don't want with Pokerus would still be really handy, though. Got my Lucario to Evolve at lunch and Gabite is at level 35-ish. Just about to do the Elite 4. Do you have those three Regi things, btw? Won't be wanting them tonight but I'll want to get Gigas eventually. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:49, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Not got the regis, I can catch them on my Ruby and transfer them over though. I'll have a look for something with pokerus later. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:52, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yeah if you can find something I'll go out and catch like 3 or 4 starlies, infect them, and keep 'em in one of the boxes. Then you can have yours back. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:09, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Found one, I'll just infect a Bidoof so you can keep it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:12, 24 June 2008 (EDT)